


Set the Mood for Onset Sin

by XENDRAENYX



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, I kind of dropped this for a little, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, also i might draw this at some point, chris vail is nick's dom but he's bi and a switch/vers, just know that i write smut/draw nsfw when im horny, nick is just. Really Horny. please fuck him, nick morton is a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XENDRAENYX/pseuds/XENDRAENYX
Summary: Nick and Chris get frisky.
Relationships: Nick Morton/Chris Vail
Kudos: 16





	Set the Mood for Onset Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I promised [Nancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergeekytoon) I'd finish this one day. And the title is a song lyric. Specifically, [ NateWantsToBattle's "Phantom" from Paid in Exposure.](https://youtu.be/r24PhMkXlsM) Yes. I did that.

He was lying in bed on his stomach, playing on his phone, when he felt the mattress creak and shift. Nick felt a hand grace around a cheek, lightly squeezing it. He smiled, pausing the video he was watching.

"Couldn't help but listen to whatever you were playing," Chris muttered, still touching around Nick's ass. Well, he couldn't help but enjoy the intimate touching.

He chortled, smiling. "Well, good thing I'm in the mood," he said, setting down his phone and reaching down to the waistband of his undershorts. He liked to tease Chris once in a while. "When was the last guy you slept with that wasn't me?"

Chris laughed. "A _long_ while, Morton. You're too good to only sleep with once or twice." Nick blushed lightly, feeling Vail barely grind his hips into his rear. "After the first time, well, that was different. We were both drunk." He sat at the foot of the bed, watching Nick flip over onto his back and wiggle out of his undershorts. "Conveniently, also one of your only redeeming qualities."

Nick wasn't too tall, only about 5'8", but he was well toned with messy brown hair and gold-flecked dusty green eyes. His height was the only thing overshadowed by his best friend, Chris Vail, standing at 5'10". He was a little less sculpted, but still attractive. He also had dark brownish-grey hair and scruff of a beard, and creamy brown eyes.

"While I’d blow random guys in alleys on the streets," he smirked. His dick slipped free, definitely half-hard from the video and the touching. He lifted his baggy shirt out of the way, fondling himself lightly. Chris pulled Nick's shirt off of him, kissing his firm shapely pecs and nipples. Nick let out a soft moan, enjoying the attention his chest was getting. "Well, moving in with you was probably one of my best ideas." He scooted up the bed, letting his feet rest off the foot of the bed, but not touching the carpet.

"It was one of your _only_ ideas. Either that, or you'd be living with, I don't know, whoever you fucked the previous nights. I actually care about you, Nick. Sometimes I worry about you!" he playfully whipped Nick with his shirt. He stood up and put Nick's neglected phone on the nightstand by the lamp and undressed himself, also sporting a half-hard erection.

"You're right, I would have. Not that it has changed after we joined the army," Nick laughed. Vail climbed on top of him, pressing into Nick's muscled warmth. "Fuck, you're cute."

"Says you. Can't believe I let you sleep in my bed with me." 

"I can," Nick smirked and bit his lip, slightly bucking into Chris' groin. "You're warm, nice to cuddle at night when it gets cold."

Chris scooted up Nick's body and straddled his waist, kissing him firmly. "Shut the fuck up, Nick." Morton chased Chris' lips, searching for another kiss. He delivered, promptly losing himself into Nick's snarky affection.

Chris knew he liked Nick. He was cute, albeit very reckless and stupid at times. He's known him for a while. They grew close during training, and Nick went to him when he had problems. He always felt awkward about growing close to him, but since coming to realize that his developing attraction to men in addition to women was normal, he was okay with that. 

Nick, however, fell in love with Chris almost immediately. Most guys are taller than Nick, and sometimes it makes him feel inferior. But Chris... oh, Chris made Nick feel special. He invited him over on nights he wanted to make something special for dinner (usually frozen lasagna or ordering a pizza), and he got coffee in the morning with Chris despite playing some shooter on Chris' Xbox late into the early mornings. He wanted to spend all of his time with Vail, even through military training. But he wasn't sure if Chris felt the same way about him.

Nick's tongue wrestled with Chris' for some time before relinquishing power to Chris, letting him touch up and down his sculpted form. _God, why is he hot. Why do I like this idiot? Do I just keep him around because he's a good fuck? ... No, he's a good friend. I trust him. I enjoy his company._ Nick ran his hands up and down Chris' back, usually resigning to holding his shoulder blades. _I can't believe he's a damn bottom. Most guys probably want him to fuck them. I mean, look at him._

Nick moaned softly underneath him through the intense kissing, trying to keep somewhat quiet. However, he kept grinding against Chris, making it difficult to do so. Chris' mouth let go from Nick, somewhat out of breath, and started bombarding his neck and chest with affection. He groaned softly into Nick as he started grinding back into Nick, letting his dick drag against Nick's abdomen. "F-fuck, Chris..." he gasped as Chris began to leave marks all over his skin. He reached down to grip his hard cock, touching it against his friend's.

Chris groaned louder into Nick, timing his grinding with Nick's strokes. Nick loosened his fist, allowing his dick to slide into against Nick's. "Shit, Morton," he muttered, leaving one last welt at the base of Nick's neck at his collarbone. Nick kept stroking both of their dicks, moaning louder and louder.

"F-fuck... God, fuck," His breath was shaky now, both heads dripping out precum. He cupped his hand around and swirled it, collecting the fluids to spread onto Vail's cock. "Please, f-fuck..."

Chris' voice was also shaky. "Please, get the lube, Nick." He held himself up with one arm, holding Nick's wrist in his other hand. "I-I got us..." Nick leaned over, pumping out a hearty palmful of lubricant, and slathered it all over Chris' dick. 

"Please," he whined, " _please_ fuck me good... like you always do." Nick spread his legs, allowing Vail a plentiful view of his pulsing, puckered anus, begging for anything to penetrate it. He gripped his balls, avoiding contact with his length, delaying his orgasm until Chris took him. " _P-please!_ " he cried out.

Chris couldn't help but smile at Nick, kissing him tenderly. "Y-yeah, I will. Don't need to convince me any more." He held one hand at Nick's hip, and using his other hand he aimed his dick towards Nick's sphincter, slowly easing it in. 

Nick cried out bright and loud, feeling the friction (despite the lube) against the inner walls of his ass. "Yes! God, yes, _please_ , fuck me, Vail," he begged. Against his wishes, Chris held his dick in place once fully sheathed into Nick, just enjoying the feeling of Nick surrounding his dick.

"Fuck, you feel so good like this, though. Just surrounding my cock in your warmth, trying to pull it deeper inside you," Chris cooed, "You feel _so goddamn good_ , Morton." And as slowly as he filled Nick, he eased his cock out, making sure Nick felt every bit of friction between them. His head slipped out of him with a soft wet pop, making Nick whine at the emptiness he felt in his ass.

"Chris!" he wailed out, throwing his head back against the pillow. "P-please... stick your cock back inside me..." As he inhaled, he felt his dick reenter his needy pulsing ass, slowly filling him up like before. "Yes, please, _fuck_ me, Chris..."

"Yeah, beg for me like that. I like that." He slowly fucked Nick, pulling his dick mostly out and slowly thrusting it back inside of him. He continued this pattern as the increasing lust built up in his groin, fogging up his mind. He leaned down, kissing Nick's nipples. "You're so beautiful when you're loud with abandon, Nick. It's so fucking hot, I wanna fuck you up against the wall, banging so hard our neighbours hear how good you're getting fucked. But I wanna start slow, and I know that's a big tease for you," Nick simply nods and moans in response, unable to form words in his brain. "I _know_ you like this."

Nick could not say much else other than long strings of "fuck" mixed with "please, yes" and "faster, harder". Chris tried not to snap his hips into Nick, opting to roll slowly into him. As much as Chris likes kissing Nick on the couch, he enjoys fucking him slowly into the bed, listening to Nick's brain turn to horny mush. And Nick just likes getting fucked, but his favourite is getting fucked _by_ Chris Vail.

"N-Nick..." Chris slowed his thrusts, though still keeping himself buried inside of Nick’s asshole. "Tell me what you want me to do to you... in detail," He dragged his right hand down Nick’s chest, feeling his quick breaths and quiverting form. "I-it’s okay, I’m slowing down."

It took a few seconds for Nick to gather his thoughts from the mush his brain became. "I... God, I want you to press me into the wall... bite me and leave me marked as yours... Fuck me hard enough our neighbours can hear us... m-make them jealous of us," Nick moaned, his toes curling, as his mind conjured these images.

Chris softly groaned, wanting to treat his boyfriend to every little thing he wished. "Keep going... that can't be everything..."

"D-deny me orgasm after orgasm.... Tease me of what I could have... Make even the demons of hell jealous of us," Nick squeezed the head of his cock, making himself cry out. "F-fill me with _every_ drop of cum you can give me..."

Chris dove for Nick's lips, unable to keep himself from Morton long. His tongue duelled against Nick's, wrestling for domination. Though submissive in bed, Nick has more than plenty of fight in his blood. He sank himself into Nick as far as his cock could reach, pressing into Nick with all his might. Nick felt tighter around him, pulsing and pulling Chris further in.

Releasing from the intense tongue-twisting tango first, Nick gasped for air, his eyes glazed with need. Vail worked down his body slowly, touching every possible centimetre of skin, nibbling and biting any looser flesh, intending to leave Nick Morton speckled red, pink, and purple. He primarily focused around Morton's neck, collarbone, nipples and abs, as he had firm, but still stretchy skin, prime for marking. Nick writhed when he suckled on his nipples, clenching his toes and hands and kicking somewhat. With Chris still in between his legs and nearly resting most of his body weight on Nick, he was still somewhat trapped underneath his lover.

Vail chortled, nipping at the bud in his left hand. "You like that. The way you start losing control is so _fucking_ hot." He let his tongue drag up the nipple, pressing the tip in slightly. Chris slid his body up Nick's again, biting particularly hard at his neck.

"V-Vail!!" Nick threw his head back, whining out.

Chris pinned down Nick's legs with his own, not quite sitting up, but resting enough pressure to restrain Nick and keep himself buried in Nick. He growled out, "You know I'm not quite one for being possessive, but seeing you like this, I can't help but _make_ you mine," he nibbled lightly on Nick's right earlobe, "And you _definitely_ belong underneath me, with such a bright voice. And you didn't even have to ask for possessiveness this time." He grinded into Nick's pelvis a few times, simulating a fucking sensation in Nick's ass.

"C-Chris... please... please start fucking me again... I need your cum..." Morton breathed out.

He nodded, smirking. "Come on, help me out." Vail moved his legs so that Morton could shift, pressing himself against the headboard flush against the wall. They moved slowly, Vail keeping at least his head still inside Nick. "I hope we make the neighbours jealous, Sarge," he laughed.

"At least disgusted... we'd be lucky if they're jealous," He held Chris by the shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist and upper back resting against the wall. Nick bit his quivering lip, losing himself in Chris' eyes.

Vail kissed him one more time. "You haven't cum yet, have you?" 

He shook his head. "N-not yet... So close, though..."

"Hold it until I cum inside you."

Nick simply nodded, taking a deep inhale as Chris slipped his cock free just for a brief moment.

Then Chris thrusted with all his force, the shock coursing through Nick's blood into his brain.

Nick melts, screaming and crying out for Vail as he relentlessly thrusts into him, giving his lover all that he can until he can no more.

Nick's breath was jagged and inconsistent; the force of Vail's hips snapping so quickly, so roughly into Nick's ass barely gave Nick a chance to catch his breath. He couldn't focus on the slick ramming his entrance was currently experiencing, or Vail's strained grunting and growling in his ears, or the slapping of skin or the thumping of the bed frame or their bodies against the thin drywall separating them and their neighbours.

It felt so fast and yet so slow at the same time. He had been holding himself from orgasming too quickly, waiting for Chris' signal, but so much was happening all at the same time. He wanted to make it last as long as he could, holding himself out, since it could all be over in an instant.

"Oh, God, Nick, I'm- I'm cumming. I'm gonna cum inside you. Fuck, I gotta cum inside you." Chris moaned, still keeping up his mind-numbing pace.

"Yes, fuck, yes, _yes!_ Cum inside me, please, fuck, _yes please!_ _Chris!_ I'll cum for you!" Nick cried out, instinctively responding.

Nick could feel Chris freeze inside of him, and then his ass filling up with spurts of his semen, moaning low and loud. Almost instantly, all of the pressure building inside of Nick released from his body, painting their chests and abdomens and chins with Nick's thick ropes of cum. He screamed as he came, and he reached down to massage and milk the last dribbles of seed out of his balls onto their heated flesh.

Both were breathless messes, barely holding each other up against the wall. Chris' dick slowly softened inside of Morton, but not yet removing himself, as they tumbled back down from their mind-numbing high. They slumped back against the bed and the pillows, Chris sampling some of his lover's seed.

He moaned quietly, "Fuck, you taste so good. We... We should clean up,"

Nick shook his head. "N-not yet. I... I want to plug your cum up inside me..."

Chris gestured to the nightstand. "In the back of the drawer... In the satin navy pouch..." He lazily opened and closed his hand, as if trying to grasp the air.

Nick reached over, fumbling for one of his butt plugs with one hand, selecting his favourite, a black silicone plug with cock and ball rings attached. He handed it to Chris, letting him plug up his deposit.

Chris clicked his tongue and rolled the plug against Nick's cum, making sure there was a sampling of himself in his ass, as well as Vail's. "Yeah, that's better." He let his dick slip out, Nick whining at the emptiness that preceded being plugged up. He stretched the rings over Morton's scrotum and shaft, making sure they were snug but not uncomfortable to his sensitive groin.

Nick moaned softly as the plug entered his anus, filling the emptiness. Not quite like Vail's cock, but satisfyingly enough. 

Chris, with whatever energy left in his body, scooped Nick's seed off onto him, and licked Nick clean, smacking his lips a few times. "Sorry I didn't have any for you to sample, Sarge," he chuckled.

He smiled, the exhaustion catching up to him. "Getting fucked by you is a gift, Corporal," he sighed, "Maybe if the other guys _really_ sucked a dick or got fucked in the ass, they wouldn't be so stupid," he said, laughing.

"Says _you,_ " Chris kissed Nick as they gently slipped under the spell of the night, sleeping away their sin in the warm embrace of their love.

_No, I'm definitely in love with Sergeant Nick Morton._

  
  



End file.
